No Regrets
by erementu.enzeru
Summary: Lavi and Kanda just can't bring themselves to admit they have feelings for each other. They just wait until they are torn apart. But in their darkest moment, desperation brings new light. LaviKanda/KandaLavi.


**No Regrets**

Story: No Regrets; one-shot

Warnings: boy-boy, violence, cheese, shounen-ai... yeah.

Pairing: Lavi & Kanda

Summary: Lavi and Kanda just can't bring themselves to admit they have feelings for each other. They just wait until they are torn apart. But in their darkest moment, desperation brings new light. LaviKanda/KandaLavi.

**Author's Note**: This is really my first time I've ever posted a shounen-ai fan fiction... with any actual shounen-ai in it. (I have a past of abandoning fan fics on other sites.)

Well, enjoy. I attempted to get them IC, probably failed, too, but you can be the judge of that.

* * *

As an exorcist and Bookman-in-training, photographic memory was an excellent thing to have on your résumé. Lavi had always had it. He had always been able to spit back a thing you had said two years ago in casual conversation, or recite all of the features that someone had.

But sometimes, sitting alone in his room, or thinking idly, he wished that he didn't have it.

Because, you see, Lavi was very much head-over-heels for one of his fellow exorcists. And perhaps the only exorcist that he never had a chance with- the only one that _no one_ had a chance with. The moody, sword-happy, porcelain doll enigma by the name of Kanda Yuu.

Kanda was, in Lavi's eyes, indisputably the most beautiful person that anyone could possibly hope to cross paths with in their lifetime. With his hair as dark and beautiful as a raven's feathers, those narrowed dark gray eyes, and flawless ivory skin, his looks screamed of delicate glass, but everything else about him told volumes of danger. Kanda Yuu was all fiery temper, extraordinary physique, and pure skill.

Lavi had been like a moth to flame. He had fallen harder with every exclamation of Kanda's first name that came from his own mouth, every scowl that flitted past the other's perfect face, had become more infatuated with every passing day. It was a bewildering experience for him. Real love was so much more different than anything he had ever felt for anyone- because he had never really felt anything more than friendship for anyone, and only then for his comrades at the Black Order. If he could have chosen at the beginning to never fall for Kanda, he definitely would have done so.

Sometimes he wondered how unfortunate he must be to fall in love with the one who would never spare him a second glance. But love with anyone else seemed impossible now.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't picture himself in love with Lenalee or Miranda, even if he flirted himself silly. He couldn't even picture himself feeling this way about Allen. And this was a serious thing, because the Bookman apprentice probably had the largest imagination in the Black Order.

He had decided long ago that his 'crush' on Kanda would go nowhere, and fast. There isn't anything more shocking to a person than the revelation that they'd fallen in love with a statue of ice- which was essentially what Kanda was to everyone. There was nothing for it but to act like he did _not _have an unhealthy crush on the swordsman that would not hesitate to cut him to ribbons if he could.

Some part of Lavi, after a while of struggling with unwanted feelings, was just eager to finish up with the Black Order. So he could just move on, take away this mask that was becoming less and less of a mask, and onto his grand fiftieth alias. This was the part of him that didn't want to fall any harder for the swordsman than he already had.

But he knew how heart-wrenching it would be if he did. To tear yourself away from your first love would _not _be like ripping off a band-aid- more like tearing out your own heart. A boy never thinks that he will grow up to love someone so much that they become lovesick. If he wasn't so stuck in the situation, he might have berated himself for feeling like some huge joke of a cliché.

The thing was… when Lavi had time to think, his perfect memory worked against him. He would always slip back into ebony locks like silk, dark eyes full of contempt, impossibly soft, pale skin… every 'che', every twitch, all of _Kanda_, he would always keep with him, unable to forget. In a way, it was torturous to visualize the one that he loved; his voice, his scent, and his passion, and know that it was just out of reach.

Lavi knew that he could never have what he wanted, and he could never just cut off these emotions wreaking havoc inside of him. He could do nothing but joke and tease, and squander away his time with Kanda, whatever it took to just be _with _him. He would never tell him how he felt, because the swordsman would probably just look at him in scorn every time that they crossed paths, scoff at him. And he couldn't bear that, so he would stay silent, just act like some hyperactive moron. Until he was forced to tear himself from him, reminded once again that Bookmen need no heart- have no heart, and walk away when the battle was over. And if he got the chance to grow older, he would live with nothing but every memory of Kanda and regrets. Memories and regrets.

-

Kanda Yuu was nothing if not self-disciplined. He was determined and nothing could get in his way. There weren't many things that he cared much for at all, because he had always specialized in keeping others at an arm's length away from himself. There were very few who did not have to fear for their lives when they got too close to him.

General Tiedoll had called him by his first name for as long as he could remember. Kanda couldn't be anything but exasperated with his master after a while. He had been with Tiedoll since he couldn't even use Mugen, and the thought of using violence on the old man just seemed impossibly foreign.

Daisya, he had never had a problem beating. Marie was always quiet and respectful of Kanda's boundaries, so he had never had an issue with him. Moyashi… well, he had grown from somewhat politely defiant to just outright asking for Mugen. Somehow, someone always intervened before Kanda could give him what he deserved, so he considered Allen to be a very lucky person. But not too lucky. As time passed, a reluctant respect had grown there, but it was still nothing but a tiny stub.

Yet there had been a very different person. One with flaming red hair, a mischievous glint in his one impossibly green eye, and a daredevil attitude. From day one, Lavi had stepped way over Kanda's boundaries. From there, he had always managed to evade death from Mugen, but barely. And he always wore a sheepish grin and spouted infuriating comments. Somewhere along the way, Kanda had stopped emitting a murderous intent every time Lavi interacted with him and learned to deal with it, albeit with much irritation. And every time that Kanda learned to deal with it, Lavi upped his game. He threw his arm around him, snuck up on him and hugged him. It seemed like he was just itching to find out how far he could push Kanda, and the swordsman would, with much frustration, learn to deal with it after the initial spikes of anger.

He did not know when it had become okay for Lavi to throw his arm around him whenever they walked together, but somehow it had. Somehow, Lavi could get away with things, that if anyone else tried with Kanda, they would most likely die for.

Sometime after it became okay, Lenalee asked Kanda why he let Lavi do those things, when he would kill anyone else for it. Kanda had no response to that, nothing but a scoff. When people asked about Lavi that was often all he could say about what was going on between them. Because honestly, he had no clue himself.

And then Kanda started expecting Lavi to come up to him, to be way too touchy-feely. It would just be weird if he wasn't. He didn't know when things had started to get weird, when Lavi had started going silent and thoughtful when he was around Kanda. But it was unsettling, and the swordsman had a good idea why Lavi was starting to act differently. It was probably the same reason that he himself had started smiling the tiniest smile anyone had ever seen, only around him.

Kanda didn't have Lavi's perfect memory, but he could still remember everything that he needed, when he was thinking about that infuriating redhead. From the fiery red hair, the green eye, the easygoing smile, and the way that he said his name. His unique scent of old books, the ink stains that he always adorned, the orange scarf, the eye patch… Kanda thought that he was going to go mad with these thoughts of the idiot. He had never planned to start liking anyone, let alone someone like Lavi, who constantly invaded his privacy and was his polar opposite. The sun to his moon, he was. Being as self-disciplined as he was, Kanda could never figure out how he grew to feel all these feelings he never wanted for someone else. He could do nothing but have some small part of him look forward to the next time Lavi called out his name, and then scold himself for it.

For someone who just didn't know how to shut up, Kanda was surprised that Lavi had not said a word about their screwed up relationship. Because Lavi undoubtedly felt something for his fellow exorcist, that much was obvious. It was the little caring gestures that he sometimes did, that once in a blue moon Kanda would return. But the dark-haired exorcist knew about Lavi's internal battle. He was the Bookman-in-training, after all. He was not allowed to have a heart. He had once wondered about if this whole thing was just some sick, twisted façade, but something deeper told him that it wasn't. It couldn't be.

So, Lavi would have to deal with his situation, and Kanda, still berating himself for even developing strange feelings for a moron, would have to respect his decision. Even though it looked like Lavi would never speak up, and the two were just destined for misery. Yet neither of them spoke up, simply did what they'd always done. Lavi would tease and Kanda would scoff, and both of them would just wait. Wait until they had no hope left. Kanda knew that years from now, he would regret being so stubborn and not saying anything first, but he didn't dwell on it. He would continue to live, no matter what. He had a goal in life, and he had a person who he might love. If he grew to regret it, then he would be stupid, because he never should have had feelings for Lavi in the first place… and yet he did. And he couldn't bring himself to hate Lavi, or himself fully, no matter what how hard he tried.

They were just two foolish people in love, in the worst situation. Two people waiting for misery and regret.

-

Lavi felt blinded. Everywhere, there was nothing but blood. Blood as red as his hair, blood all over himself _and _Kanda. They never thought that the mission would turn out this way at all. It had only been a simple extermination mission, planned out to involve nothing but level-one Akuma. And there _were _level-one Akuma… three dozen of them, accompanied by half a dozen level-two Akuma. And a lot of them looked like they were about to evolve.

Krory was on his way to Italy to help them, but it seemed so futile right now. Lavi was going to go insane, screaming the name of his hammer so many times. Kanda was working to a sweat, his eyebrows furrowed. Neither of them had time to stop and rest for even a second, lest they be shot at or obtain a fatal injury. Lavi himself had gotten a few scratches, none too deep, all though he was bleeding far too much. Kanda looked to be out of breath and a bit battered, but Lavi couldn't spot any blood from him when he took a second to glance over.

Their game plan was just to evade or keep the level ones at bay, while slowly taking out all of the level twos so that the job would be easier. Lavi had taken out two of them, and Kanda three, if he remembered correctly. But one of the level ones had evolved, so now they had two left to go. The Bookman apprentice wiped some sweat off his brow and yelled out to his hammer again, smashing through a row of level ones who were blocking his way. They promptly exploded, and Lavi had to stand his ground so he wouldn't get knocked off his feet by it.

It seemed like Kanda was having a bit of trouble with his level two, whose tough armor was greatly reducing the slash of Mugen. It was being taken down slowly, but kept firing missiles at the swordsman, who dodged them gracefully. Lavi, not caring if he was wasting his energy, smashed a couple more Akuma and called out to him.

"Need some help, Yuu?"

Kanda looked at him for less than a second, busy with the task at hand. He gritted his teeth as he landed hard on the ground after a jump to dodge a missile. "No, I'm fine. Worry about the other level two."

"Can't see it." Lavi chirped. The effect was lessened very much by the fact that he was panting, having just eliminated about ten level ones. And yet a batch of new ones seemed to be trickling into the abandoned town square that they were fighting in. The villagers had all been killed or ran away from the place, and the buildings were pretty much just pentacle-covered skeletons by now. Kanda spared him another short look.

"What?" He snapped.

"It turns invisible, you see." Lavi said, in a matter-of-face voice. Kanda growled, but said nothing. He was finishing up his level two, who was now desperately firing explosives like there was no tomorrow.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!" He yelled. He jumped back to where Lavi was, briefly trusting the redhead to watch his back while he witnessed the level two scream in ear-piercing agony as the Hell's Insects ripped through it. Lavi managed to wipe out the few Akuma making a beeline for Kanda's turned back with Ozuchi Kozuchi. Kanda finished his technique and looked around for a trace of the level two.

Within half an hour, all of the remaining level ones had been exterminated, and Kanda was determined to wipe out the level two before any more of them came. He glanced at Lavi, who was shrinking Ozuchi Kozuchi back down momentarily.

"Watch it, baka usagi. That thing could be anywhere." Kanda warned, walking by him.

Distracted briefly when Kanda brushed past him, Lavi almost lost his footing on the rubble. He barely dodged a bullet sent by a level one that had just entered the scene. Surprised, Kanda grabbed his wrist and pulled him upright again.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" The swordsman asked.

"Sorry, Yuu." Lavi mumbled, before yelling, "Ozuchi Kozuchi: grow!"

He took out the Akuma that had shot at him, with a little too much anger. Kanda was looking around still, with his sharp eyes carefully watching for any sign of movement. They both stayed silent for a few minutes before Kanda inhaled sharply.

"There!" He muttered. "Mugen: invocate!"

Kanda had successfully took a good, clean slash at the invisible level two, which now started flashing into sight with a large scream. Kanda looked upon it with disgust, and Lavi ran over to help him. The Akuma recovered, and started to go invisible again. Kanda started to move towards it, but Lavi intervened.

"It's got blood all over itself." He whispered. "Let it get all cocky, and then we can take it out when it's not expecting it."

Grudgingly, Kanda nodded in agreement. They heard the sick giggles of the Akuma, obviously unaware to the fact that it was drenched in its own blood and very visible indeed to the two exorcists. For extra effect, Lavi looked around in bewilderment, which only made the thing laugh even harder. Kanda almost cracked a smile at the other's antics, but settled for a tiny smirk. The Akuma only shot one bullet, but it was much faster than the ones that level one Akuma shot. A bit surprised by the speed, Lavi stood still for a second too long. Kanda tackled him to the ground, landing right underneath where the bullet whizzed by himself. It exploded the skeleton of a building on contact.

"Damn, thanks Yuu." Lavi panted, as the other helped him up for the second time.

"You get it first." Kanda said in a low tone, as the Akuma settled in a position perfect for picking off. Lavi nodded, still looking another way.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" He yelled, using his fire seal. He looked right at the Akuma, and the snake attacked, blasting it right into the sky, so it could fall down to the ground ungracefully. It did not explode just yet, but it was down for the count. It was just then that Lavi and Kanda felt one more presence appear. The redhead grinned at Krory, who had finally arrived.

"Krory-kins, you really surprised me." He grinned. "I was really getting-"

"Shit!" Kanda cursed. Lavi turned around to see what he had cursed at. The Akuma was not where he had knocked it down any more. He managed to catch it in the corner of his eye, but it was far too late already.

Laughing insanely, the Akuma had slashed Lavi across his face, arm, and side. Blood spurted out everywhere. Lavi was shocked, as he felt his knees give out from under him. He fell on them, panting for breath.

"Lavi!" Krory yelled, rushing over to him. The Bookman apprentice had gone incredibly pale, and his eye was blank. Krory looked up at Kanda, who seemed to be emanating a cold fury, murderous intent like the 'vampire' had rarely ever seen before. The swordsman activated Mugen at once and came at the Akuma with anger written all over his face.

"Nigentou!" He yelled, creating a second blade. The Akuma, not even having gone invisible again, tensed, seemingly too surprised to move. "Hakka Tourou!"

Within eight slashes, the Akuma had perished. There was no time to admire the blast that came soon afterwards. With the familiar scream of anguish, it burst. Kanda panted, still looking infuriated. He glanced at the pale Lavi, whose one visible eye was half-lidded, as if he was about to go unconscious at any moment. He was still on his knees, and Krory was holding onto his shoulder in shock. The swordsman was by his side in a flash, kneeling in front of him and shaking him by his shoulders. He looked almost panicked, something that Krory had _never _seen on the scary soba man's usually stoic face before.

"Lavi, wake up!" He growled. The redhead blinked at him.

"Yuu… too much… blood…" he mumbled, falling forward. His face landed somewhere on Kanda's shoulder, and he breathed in deeply. Kanda's arms were hanging uselessly somewhere where Lavi used to be. He felt the side of Lavi's exorcist coat to assess the damage. It had been split open, and blood was gushing out of the wounds. He tilted up Lavi's chin and stared down at him, shocked. There was a cut right from the end of his eyebrow, down his neck, splitting open the shoulder of his coat and his side. His eye was staring down at Kanda's shoulder.

"I'll g-get help," Krory stuttered. Kanda nodded at him, collecting himself as much as possible. The older man was off in a second, going off as fast as he possibly could. Kanda sat Lavi up straight and did what he could.

"Don't you fucking pass out on me." Kanda said furiously, careful to look right into Lavi's eye. The Bookman apprentice took a sharp inhale, and winced from the pain. He bit his lip to suppress a curse.

"Yuu, I can't… I can't stay awake." Lavi whispered, clenching his jaw. They had fought long into the nighttime, without even realizing it. The blood on Lavi's face and neck shone in the moonlight. Kanda thought he might throw up from the awful metallic stench, but he swallowed and attempted to compose himself again. He looked at Lavi intensely. He was already nodding off. The thought that he might never wake up again if he did go unconscious scared Kanda way more than it should have. They were exorcists; death was in the job description, but Kanda was stunned by the thought of losing Lavi.

"Lavi, don't." Kanda said fiercely, shaking the other exorcist again. Lavi opened his eye warily. Kanda could see himself in it, and honestly, he looked panicked, no matter what he did. The redhead gasped for breath again, and buried his face into the crook of Kanda's neck. The swordsman could feel Lavi's breathing turn more and more shallow, as his chest moved up and down against his own. He could hear Lavi's sluggish heartbeat. It was all slipping away now, and the impact of it was hitting Kanda hard. Desperate, he tilted Lavi's chin up again and kissed him chastely, looking for a reaction.

The Bookman apprentice let out a tiny gasp, and opened his eye. Kanda pulled away.

"Yuu…" He said shakily. He strained his neck a bit, his breathing shallower still, and returned the favor weakly. Kanda kissed back gently, not willing to let him go. Lavi sighed against his lips and drew back, looking at Kanda with sadness.

"Even if you… scoff at me…" He started, cocking his head to the side, "… love you, Yuu."

Here, he added one of his signature Lavi grins, albeit much weaker than usual. "The only regret I'd have right now is not being with Yuu." Kanda shook his head. It was all so familiar. How befitting that he finally get what he always wanted from Lavi… right before he possibly passed away. He was being far too touchy-feely himself now, but he really didn't care. He pressed a small kiss on the shell of Lavi's ear, not quite ready to say anything. The redhead didn't ask for anything, either.

After a few minutes of sitting there with Lavi leaning on him, the Bookman-in-training simply leaned against Kanda's shoulder and licked his lips. His head was pounding horribly, and he could feel his own blood, hot and sticky, dripping away. It was all over Kanda's coat, but he didn't seem to care. He ran his fingers through Lavi's tangled hair; the bandana had come off when the Akuma sliced right through it, and his blood red bangs were falling into his face, mingling with his life substance. He wrapped his arms gingerly around Kanda's waist and sighed, desperately fighting away his sleepiness.

"Hey, Yuu? Wanna play a game?" Lavi asked tiredly, trying to make his voice lighter. Automatically, Kanda gave him a suspicious look.

"I swear to God, Lavi, if you wanna play that stupid dirty game right now…"

"No, no." The other laughed lightly. He forced back a wince. "But you still remember how that went, right, Yuu?"

"If I remember right, it was something about yelling dirty words until someone gets too embarrassed to continue." Kanda said, thinking back to a few weeks ago. "And you tried to get everyone to play with you. Baka usagi."

Lavi grinned. "Komui and Jerry played with me, didn't they? Alright, how about this… we ask each other questions and you have to answer really quickly. You know."

Kanda rolled his eyes, a small smile forming over his features. At least Lavi would be Lavi until the end. He didn't want it any other way, really. When Kanda gave him a pointed no, he just pouted but rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yuu, are you gonna stay with me?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Of course, idiot." Kanda answered. It was silent after that, with Lavi just commenting quietly on something every few minutes to keep himself awake. It seemed like time had stopped, and it was just their breathing, their heartbeats, and their whispers. Kanda thanked whoever it was that made sure no more Akuma showed up. They simply sat, wrapped up in each others' blood-soaked coats, and stared at the ground solemnly until Krory showed up again, with a doctor from the town over. Kanda let the doctor check on his condition, stepping back to stand grimly with Krory. The older raised his hand as if to pat him on the shoulder, but withdrew the hand hastily when the dark-haired teen shot him a glare. After several more tense minutes, the doctor had done all that he could to stop the bleeding.

"The bleeding has mostly stopped, but he's lost a very large amount of blood already. If you think he can make it, I have a small hospice about half a mile from here. He would have a much higher rate of survival if he could make it there. It all depends on his tolerance for pain." The doctor reported to the two standing by. Kanda glanced at the redhead, who took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

With a grunt, Kanda pulled Lavi gently to his feet and propped him up against his shoulder. The doctor nodded at them, still with a very serious expression on his face, and started off in the direction of the hospice at a brisk pace. Krory glanced at the swordsman and the injured teen, received a biting glare, and caught up with the other man hurriedly.

"Just bear with it for now," Kanda said resignedly to the Bookman apprentice. Lavi nodded, looking extremely tired. "Love you," he said again. Kanda blinked, and nodded at him expressionlessly. If Krory or the doctor had heard that, neither one of them displayed any sign of it. The fear in Kanda's chest seemed to swell enormously, but he managed to support Lavi to the edge of town, with minimal trouble. He helped the redhead into the sanitized, crisp-sheeted hospice bed as Krory waited outside. The doctor had bustled off to get more bandages.

-

It was two weeks after Lavi had been taken to the hospice that Kanda was called for his next mission. He did not fight Komui over the golem, only blankly accepted it. Krory was to stay with Lavi until he was ready to get back to the Black Order, which was an estimated one more week.

The mission itself was in search of possible Innocence. There had been none, and it had only been some prankster brats. Kanda had been extremely peeved that he'd wasted his time on such idiocy. The mission itself had taken ten days, including the travels from Italy to Germany, and from Germany to the Black Order. Kanda was back in his room, three days after Lavi had been cleared to travel back to the headquarters so that he could finish healing there. He and Krory should be home any day.

Kanda was not usually an obsessive person. He was always cool and collected. But there was no doubt, that apart from meals and training, he didn't leave his room once. He would stay, somewhat bored, sitting on his bed, maybe reading some random books that Lavi liked to slip under his door, with little notes. The one he was reading at the moment was a Shakespearean play, which he didn't really understand at all, for lack of caring. The words swam around in his mind, but he didn't really want to interpret them. He glanced at the little note that Lavi had scrawled on the inside cover, wondering if he bought the books just to do that, or if these were library books and Bookman would kick the crap out of him for writing in them.

'_Yuu, saw this book and thought of… well, Yuu! (Teehee.) 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet', I think was the famous line. Well, you're so much like a rose that it's scary. You can figure that out yourself, ne? – Loves from- who else- Lavi! _'

Kanda shook his head and got up, tossing the book back onto his bed. Picking up Mugen, he decided to go out and train. There was really not much to do in his room, and he didn't particularly care for speaking with anyone. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem- a single glare from the infamous Kanda Yuu would send people running- but now that Moyashi was always looking for a fight, Lenalee always wanted to know how Lavi was doing, and people were generally annoying when they even looked at him, he would rather stay in his room all day. It was already midnight, but he always wore a blindfold while training, so it didn't matter much.

The swordsman stayed out in the forest until the sun started to rise over the horizon. He had taken off the blindfold briefly, to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead and cool down for a bit before he continued. Before he could pull it back on, he heard the telltale sound of a twig snapping and whirled around, holding Mugen ready.

It was only Krory, who put his hands up and backed up slowly.

"Oh, Kanda-san. Lavi is looking for you." He informed him. But Kanda was gone long before he could even finish his sentence. Krory blinked.

-

"Allen, d'you know where Yuu is?" Lavi asked in a panic. If he had just gotten back to the headquarters and Kanda was still off on a mission, then he would probably smash something with his hammer. Allen shook his head no.

"Well, he's usually training, in the lunchroom for meals, or in his room." The fifteen-year old answered helpfully. "You can check any of those if you want… can I go back to sleep now? It's like four in the morning, Lavi."

"Ehh? Oh, thanks, Allen." The Bookman-in-training said brightly. "See you later."

Lavi was at Kanda's door, knocking very loudly a few minutes later. There was no response. He almost considered opening up the door and seeing if he was in there, but Kanda was very secretive about his room. It was about the only line that Lavi hadn't crossed yet. He sighed and headed off down the stairs, where the door was opening. All he needed to see was that high ponytail before he ran over and attacked the entrant with a bear hug.

"Shit, what the- Lavi, get off."

"Yuu!" The redhead yelled happily, not letting go of Kanda in the slightest. He looked up at Kanda's face, which was set into a wide-eyed look, his dark eyes shining. Lavi glanced at his own reflection in them, spotting the healing scar right between his eye patch and his ear. The swordsman ran a finger over it lightly, glad to see that the other didn't wince when the scar was touched.

"When does it go away?" He asked quietly. Lavi looked a bit surprised, but answered jauntily, "Ehh, the doctor said it could take up to a year, but it'll fade away eventually."

"And you don't care?" Kanda whispered. The other shook his head no in response.

"Nah, 'cause I've got some good memories to think back on every time I see myself in the mirror now," he answered with cheeriness in his voice. Kanda cracked a smile, and tried to escape from Lavi's grip again, although the attempt was fruitless. The redhead gave him an innocent look, to which Kanda responded with a very short kiss on the lips. There was an intense silence for a minute.

"Lavi…"

"Yeah?"

"No regrets, baka usagi." The dark-haired one said with a smirk. He brought his lips back to Lavi's, feeling the other grin widely against them. Kanda took his opportunity to run his tongue along Lavi's teeth, making the other breathe in sharply but silently. A few moments later, the Bookman apprentice ended the kiss chastely. It was then that he exchanged his goofy grin to something deeper, a genuine smile for once.

"No regrets." He repeated in a faraway tone, before he locked lips with Kanda once more.

Sometimes, in our darkest moments of pain, comes a new light at the end of the tunnel. For Lavi and Kanda, there was nothing truer.

**End.

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: If anything, please tell me if I was bad at editing for myself. I've been staring at this for so long that I don't even know anymore. (Is it just me, or was this kinda short?)

Loves, later.


End file.
